A silent heart, a stolen soul
by Twilightluv4ever
Summary: When Bella is bitten by Laurent, she cannot bear the thought of eternity without Edward. Six years later, Bella is part of the Western coven, what happens when her past comes back to haunt her?
1. Burning inside and out

I screamed, foolishly attempting to run and falling flat on back. A sharp branch sliced my arm, forming a gash to open and blood poured onto Laurent's face.

If I wasn't falling off the narrow cliff of death, I would have laughed at his expression. In fact, I muffled giggle escaped my mouth.

Laurent's eyes practically popped out of their sockets, "You're _laughing?_! _Femme idiote!_" he yelled in French, I knew enough to know what he was saying.

_Crazy woman. _

He leaned in towards me and his eyes glistened with thirst and his teeth pierced my skin easily.

I heard a vicious growl and something pulled Lauren off me, leaving me to writhe in unbearable agony. I felt the venom scorch my system.

"Edward!" I screamed, thrashing, even in my state knowing that Edward would not come. I called out to him again and again anyway.

A soft voice broke through the agony, "Bella! Oh no, no, no, isn't there anything we can do?"

I startled and found my voice, "Jacob?" I croaked.

"I'm here Bella, it's gonna be okay," he reassured at the same time as a voice that I recognised as his "friend" Sam's spoke.

"We can't do anything," he murmured, somewhat coldly. "Maybe a bloodsucker could, but she's our _enemy _now. We can't help her."

I heard a sob, "No! We have to!"

The fire raged on, but Sam's voice turned icy, even more than before, "Jacob, we've got to leave. We're on Cullen land, think about it, she used to associated with them," he ordered, making no sense at all to me. "They might return, and they'd have an excuse to destroy us! Jacob, think about your brothers!"

There was a rip, and something_- _I had a funny feeling that it was _Jake_- whined, anguished.

Then, I was alone.

Jacob left me to face the fire alone and it almost hurt as much as the idea of eternity without Edward …or Jacob.


	2. Murky memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (unfortunately!)**

**Please review! **

_6 years later _

I did not understand the way that Cass was staring at me, wide eyed, I turned off my CD player and raised my eyebrows at her. She went over to the CD player and turned it back on again.

"That's beautiful," she commented. "Who plays it?"

I blinked rapidly, and if I could have blushed I would have. I did not speak.

I didn't need to; her gift was to find out what she needed to about somebody. I lifted my shield so she could she could see this fact she was seeking.

She was kind of like a vampire Google…

"Oh," she breathed. "A lullaby, how beautiful."

They did not know about Edward, I'd told my Coven that I did not really want to speak about it, and they understood.

"Who's _Edward?_" she frowned, because she could not find out who he was as she normally would be able to. My shield was a handy thing; I just shook my head and let my lullaby take me away.

"Bella!" Ethan yelled from down stairs. "Phone for you!"

I muttered to myself as I walked human speed down the stairs, "No need to shout," I mumbled. "I'm not deaf."

He grinned and handed me the receiver, I took it grumpily and Tia, Ethan's mate, giggled gently.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who would possibly be calling at 2am in the morning.

'_Good morning,' a_ voice I vaguely recognised greeted in a symphonic voice. _"Is this Tia?" _

I sighed, exasperated, "Um, no, this is Bella."

"_Oh, I'm sorry,"_ I tried to remember where I recognised the voice from. _"I'm staying with you for the weekend, can you please remind Tia?"_

"Of course," I said happily, delighted that we'd be having visitors and hung up.  
"It was for _Tia_," I punched Ethan lightly. "Not _Bella."_

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his arm. "Ah, well, same thing!"

Tia elbowed him in the ribs, and he groaned, "Cass, the girls are beating me up again!"

Cassie hopped down the stairs, smirking, and I turned to Tia, "Oops! I forgot to ask her name!"

She smiled, "Don't worry, I know. It's Alice." Tia explained, the name rang a bell strangely. "She likes to be organised."

I frowned, who had Alice been? I recognised… "Alice who?"

Tia raised one eyebrow questionably, "Alice Cullen."

I squinted through the murky river into my human memories, but could not remember who this 'Alice Cullen' was.

Running upstairs, I fell onto my bed and rubbed my eyes, angry that I could not remember.

On the backs of my eyelids, I saw a small, pretty girl with short pixy hair, golden eyes and pale skin. The image was clear and defined, strange for a human memory.

_Alice Cullen._


	3. Face to fate

**Disclaimer: I reaalllllly unfortunatttely do not own twilight- Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Okay, i was gonna end it here, but i decided to change it, so enjoy! Please review!**

Alice Cullen called Tia again the night before her arrival, apologising and saying that there was a problem and she could not come that weekend, but we were invited to their house.

Tia agreed and I went along just because I wanted to find out who the Cullens were and why I remembered them.

Cass was moaning from somewhere behind me and Tia,

"Not all of us can be as fast as you two show-offs! Slow down!" We obeyed her, laughing and then Tia suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere.

Me and Cass turned around to where she had halted.

"There," she pointed to a beautiful house that was so familiar I gasped and backed away.

"I can't go in there," I started hyperventilating.

_Cassie may not be fast but she was strong, she dragged me into the house and I was forced to smile at this family that was so familiar._

_A bronze-haired boy sat at the computer, his back to us, and then suddenly his head snapped towards us._

_My eyes narrowed and he stared at me for a long minute and then shook his head,_

"_Hello…" I murmured quietly and turned away from him._

_He smiled, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude…" he apologized. "I just- you just- look like a human I've met before... Same name, too…but it's impossible."_

_I frowned, realising something as stared into his eyes. I knew this boy in my human life._

_Suddenly, my phone went off and if I could have blushed bright red, I would have. My message tone was my lullaby._

_I clicked my phone off to find the whole Cullen family staring at me._

_I had a flashback of my transformation, I'd been shouting,_

"_Edward! God help me, EDWARD!"_

_Of course I remember Edward, who left me because he didn't love me any more. What had his second name been?_

_Edward Cullen._

_I swore and turned to run, but Alice caught me._

_I sobbed tearless sobs and so did my should-have-been sister, "I missed you so much, Bells." So quiet only I could hear her, she whispered "I don't know what happened to you, but I think someone would like to see you."  
I took a deep, unnecessary breath and turned to my long lost love._

_We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever before he jumped up gracefully and hugged me tight._

_I touched his perfect face softly and stared into his eyes, seeing unwavering love._

"_It's been so long," I whispered. "Hold on, I thought you didn't love me anymore."_

_He hugged me tighter and I peeked out to see our covens watched us like we were a drama, "I left because I thought you'd be safer without me."  
I shook my head, stubborn because of his assumption, "Well, I wasn't."_

_He smiled down at me, lifted me up in his arms and I removed my shield so he could read what I was thinking._

_His eyes widened at what he was seeing,_

_I forgive you, I thought and leaned my face up to his._

"_That's all I need to hear," he murmured and kissed me passionately, causing cat calls and whistles from our family. We laughed and I wondered how somebody could return to your life almost as fast as they left it._

"Bella!!!" Tia shrieked, shoving into me and knocking me to the ground, i unvoluntarily snarled. "What is your problem? Your day dreaming! Alice is waiting!"  
I jumped up, startled, is it even possible to startle a vampire?! Oh, crap! i'd been day-dreaming, lucky me. Of course _his _name hadn't been Edward Cullen  
Hadn't it been Hale or something like that? Argh, whatever.  
"Come _on, _Bella!" Cass urged excitedly, i rolled my eyes and we made our way into the Cullen's house.


	4. Always welcome

It was a large house, tall and wide and walking in to it, even a royal family member would feel insignificant.

The coven was well populated, there was Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and then, funnily enough, Edward. I stood and stared at them for a long time, wondering what i'd done to be put in such an awkward position where I recognized these people, but didn't know exactly where from.  
There was a sharp intake of breath from Edward, who stood beside Alice and Emmett, he leaned down to whisper something into her ear so quietly that even the rest of the room could not hear.  
She shrugged her small shoulders, her pixie hair bouncing and said, "Well, maybe its not as uncommon as we thought." she smiled at us and muttered under her breath, "Big deal, Edward."  
"But she even _looks _like her! I can't read her mind," Edward argued. "She has the same freakin _name_!"  
Alice threw him a dark look, which looked strange with her pretty features, "Get over it, Edward, everyone else has," she whispered and he flinched.  
She returned her beautiful smile to us, "I'm sorry about my brother." She apologized. "He's in...mourning."  
Edward was fuming.  
Tia smiled back, pretending to be oblivious to the previous events, "Thank you very much, all of you. You have a beautiful house."  
I flinched, the sentence struck a nerve for some riduculous reason. Of course, being in a room of vampires, my movement did not go unacknoledged but after a brief glance towards me everybody stepped forward to greet each other.  
I covered up my slip with a hopefully somewhat warm grin and shook their hands, when i reached Edward he was staring at me with a frustrated look on his face.

I quickly turned to greet Alice who enclosed me in a hug, "It's very nice to meet you."  
She turned to the rest of the room, "And will you be staring for the weekend?" she asked hopefully.  
Cass answered before Tia could, "I don't see why not!" she chirped, then added "As long as you don't mind."  
"Of course not," Alice sang. "It would be a pleasure, i'm sorry i could not come to your house, but we are still reajusting to this...house. We left Forks a while ago, and then returned just a week ago."  
The question popped out of my mouth before i could stop it, "We're in _Forks?_"  
I had a brief human memory, this is where I'd moved when Mom had decided to travel, to live with Dad.  
"Yes," Alice raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened, Edward was obviously a mind reader because he answered a silent comment.

"Coincidence," he whispered to her.  
What had been _his gift?_ The Edward I had once known's gift? I could not remember, my memory was too fuzzy.  
"I'm sorry," I apologised. "I have to go visit a friend i haven't seen in a while, I will be back by nightfall." I smiled warmly, "Thank you for your hospitality."  
And with Tia and Cass's confused gazes boring into my bag, i left.  
I wondered where i was going...To see my Father, to see if he was still alive, or to see Jacob.  
Of course, i remembered them now. My memory was slowly coming back to me.  
I knocked on the door of a terribly familiar house and saw my old Chevi in drive way, I felt like i was going to vomit. If I could.  
Charlie stared at me for what seemed like forever and then hugged me tightly, not even flinching when he hit my cold, hard skin.  
"Dad," I breathed, hugging him back very gently.  
He pulled back and he was crying, Charlie motioned for me to follow him inside.  
"Well," he says, as if nothing ever happened, as if the past was but a thing we could twist and turn to our advantage..."It took you long enough."


	5. Remember me?

**I do not own twilight-Stephenie Meyer does! I'm sorry but I keep forgetting to write the disclaimer and I haven't got the hang of editing yet.**

**Please, please, please review! I have no reviewssssss, please!!!!! **

The house smelled disgusting and I vaguely identified the smell as werewolf.

_Werewolf. Oh, no!_

Jacob sat lazily in the lounge with Billy and Sue, I whispered into Charlie's ear,

"Don't tell him I'm here, I'll explain to you later."

Oh my god, what was I going to tell Charlie? 'Hey, dad, by the way, I was bitten by a vampire intent on drinking my blood but I escaped and then Jacob left me.'

Ha, my Dad may put on a strong show but I don't think anybody would take that too well.

Charlie went to sit next to them; Billy dragged his attention from the game. "Who was it?" Charlie just shook his head, pretending to be watching the game.

Jacob's nose wrinkled and he rubbed it viciously, "Something smells off in here," he mumbled quietly.

Billy turned slowly to him; Charlie remained truly absorbed with the game now. "Like vampire," Jacob hissed so quietly only Billy would here.

I tried not to laugh, this was such an inconvenient time for it, but a tiny noise so quiet only immortal hearing would hear popped out of my mouth.

Jacob's head snapped up, he saw me and muttered something about going to the bathroom. He was visibly shaking.

He grabbed me by the collar and pushed me up against the kitchen wall where our fathers could not see, "What are you doing here?" he spat and I effortlessly pushed him away from me in shock.

"Don't you know who I am?" I whispered, my voice breaking at the end.

He scowled, "You're a bloodsucker," he growled. "I'm sorry, but my kind doesn't associate with yours too much. Am I _meant_ to know you?"

"You know me," my voice shook violently. "You know me, Jacob; I don't want to hurt you. You left me in the meadow, remember?"

His scowl deepened in confusion, "Just give me your goddamned name!" he hissed and pushed me up against the wall again, I didn't stop him this time.

"It's- it's-" I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Jacob, its Bella."

He let go of me instantly and walked away from me, palms up, shaking violently, I could see he was trying to stop his emotions dead in their tracks or at least get outside before he phased.

I followed him into the forest opposite the house, and stared at his form. He seemed calmer.

"Are you here with the Cullens?" he asked, and I frowned.

"The Cullens? How do you know them?" I asked him, stepping towards him and he hugged me. His skin seared against mine, but I did not care. "My coven is staying with them this weekend."

His eyes practically shot out of their sockets, "You're not part of the _Cullen's coven?_" he stared at my confused expression for a minute, then murmured thoughtfully. "You don't remember them, do you?"

I looked down at the ground, rubbed my eyes viciously and then glanced back at him again. The violent shaking had stopped.

"Edward…" I turned the name over on my tongue, tasting it. "_Edward Cullen?!_"

Jacob smiled grimly, "You remember," he said.

"I remember," I repeated him in a whisper and collapsed to the ground, wondering how I'd gotten myself in this mess.


	6. Unforgivable

**I do not own twilight or anything. **

**I'm off sick, so I have nothing better to than write fan fictions, I don't normally go on the computer this much!**

**I hope you like it, please review!**

"Whatcha gonna do, Bells?" Jacob murmured quietly, rubbing my back with his boiling hands. I smiled at him.

I finally decided. "I can't forgive him for what he did, Jake," I whispered. "I just can't…" I let my voice trail off and Jake grinned at me.

"Welcome back, Bella," he laughed. "So, are you leaving again then?"

Suddenly, my phone went off and I frowned, it was 11pm, who the hell was calling me at 11pm?!

"Hello?"

"Bella," Tia said urgently. "Tell me what he did to you."

I scowled at the sky, why did I have to have sister that could find out your deepest secrets?! I'd accidently relaxed my shield without realising it.

"He left me in the woods, Ti, he just left me crying…" she listened patiently to my story.

"Oh my god!" she screamed when I'd finished and I heard her turn to somebody else. "What the _hell?_" she yelled at the other person, hopefully not Edward.

"I didn't mean it…" Edward pleaded with her. Oh, crap. "It's not what you think…"

I heard a door slam and I mouthed to Jacob, "I have to go." And hugged him tightly.

"Visit," he mouthed back and I nodded, smiling warmly.

I ran to the Cullen's house as fast as I could and found Tia and Cass standing on the lawn, Tia yelling at Edward.

A young woman- vampire- stands next to Edward and my eyes zero in on his and her wedding ring.

My vampire vision read what was reading in really pretty writing inside,

_Leanne Cullen, wife of Edward Cullen._

"Chill, Ti," I ordered and turned to my ex-boyfriend, rage radiating from me.

Jasper winced, and I remembered his gift. I may be angry at Edward, but Jasper had never done anything to purposely harm me.

"Sorry, Jasper," I apologised and he smiled wryly at me.

I turned on Edward, "We're leaving now. Goodbye."  
I spun round and Cass and Tia followed, muttering things about idiotic ex-boyfriends.

Edward reached for my hand and gripped it. "Bella…" he begged. "Please, Bella…don't do this…"

I turned to him furiously, and pulled my hand away, "Don't tell me what to do." I whispered icily and followed my sisters away.

"You idiot," I heard Alice whisper, her voice breaking and I heard her come up behind me.

"Bella!" she called and I turned, she ran into my arms and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry we have to leave," I said quietly. "But I can't be around _him_."

She nodded, her mouth set in a hard line. She was clearly furious at her brother's idiocy.

I smiled tightly, "I will try to visit you, if I can."

She grinned, "Thanks, Bells."

I throw Edward a dark look and run after my sisters, happy that this time _I'm _leaving _him _instead of _him_ leaving _me._


	7. Diana

**I do not own twilight- Stephanie Meyer does!**

**Please read and review! I'd love to know what you think! And also please read my other story 'Betrothed'! Enjoy…**

Two weeks later, I decided to visit Alice. I'd reigned in my anger considerably and I believed it was enough to be around Edward, too.

"Bella!" Alice cheered, running out to greet me enthusiastically by hopping up and down on the stop. "You came!"

I laughed softly, "Hey, Alice."

Five pairs of honey golden eyes watched be from the window… Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Edward's wife…Emmett.

Where was Rosalie? I knew she hated me, but shouldn't she at least be yelling at me by now?

As if on cue, Rosalie came running out, singing, "Bella!"

I froze, shocked, as she hugged me and told me how much she missed me.

"I know I was harsh on you before," Rose admitted and then lowered her voice. "But Diana is much, much worse than you. She's worse than me, even! I hated you because I didn't understand how a simple human like you could get Edward…Now you're a vampire, and you weren't ordinary when you were human…you _were _pretty…I was just being- pigheaded, guess."

She took a deep breath and frowned, "You weren't even that bad, it was just my conscience. But wait till you meet Diana, she'll probably starting fighting you could you're prettier than her…I really do not know what Edward sees in that bitch."

I smiled wryly, "Let's go see the happy couple then, shall we?"

Alice grinned, happy that I was going to rip Rosalie to pieces, "C'mon!"

We walked inside, laughing and joking and I told them about how I'd gotten changed by Laurent. I said it just loud enough so that the rest of the family could here too.

Rose gasped and glared furiously at Edward,

"Well, you really were a hero," she muttered sarcastically.

Diana scowled at Rose, "What are you on about? Who is _she?_"

My thoughts very nearly popped out of my mouth, 'your worst nightmare' but I just managed to stop myself.

"Bella," Edward pleaded. "You've got to forgive me, _please_."

My tone instantly turned mocking, "Don't tell me what to do." I said angrily. "'It will be as if I never existed'" I quoted and he cringed.

"Please," he begged, ignoring Alice's ferocious glare.

"You're married now," I pointed out sourly. "I'll forgive you, but it's not going to get us anywhere, is it?"

His face turned hopeless as he faced this fact.

Alice beamed suddenly at him, "Make up your mind, Edward!"

He was obviously trying to decide what to do…

Diana screeched in exasperation, "Who the hell are you?" she asked me bitterly.

"Edward was with me when I was human, but he left me," I told her in the same bitter tone. "And then he married you. Huh. And I thought he was smart."

She glared at me furiously, "Don't think you can take him off me!" Diana replied, hugging Edward's waist. "He's mine, all mine! And we're madly in love!"

I couldn't help but snort at that, and her glare just darkened.

"Eddie, honey, are you okay?" she pulled him by his collar and kissed him passionately, while glancing smugly at me out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly Alice smiled brightly and hugged me tight at the same time as Rose did and it turned into a group hug, so by the time we had seperated, we were all but rolling on the floor laughing.

"Diana…" Edward sighed, but the corners of his mouth twitched. "I want a divorce."


	8. Complications

"You _what?_" Diana screamed, her high and shrilly voice burning my ears, she glared darkly at me. "You _bitch!!!_" She shrieked at me.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm not the one who got you divorced," I told her. "You did that all on your own. You should be proud." I laughed.

She growled at me menacingly and leaned into a crouch, which just made me laugh harder.

"Oh, bring it on, darling," I said and she snarled, probably trying to scare me. And not succeeding.

I was practically in tears from laughing now.

I noticed that Edward was watching me nervously and looked as if he might just jump in front of me to save me or something. _Ha ha, I'm not human anymore, honey._

I shook my head and turned to glance at Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, who were grinning brilliantly at me. Carlisle and Esme just looked slight concerned, but not as if I was in any real danger.

I ran out of the door so that the pretty house wouldn't get messed up and motioned for Diana to follow with a chuckle.

When I halted outside the house, she lunged for me and I ducked, grabbing her wrist and twisting it so it was pinned behind her back. I then kicked her forward so she was sprawled across the ground, while mentally thanking Ethan for teaching me to fight.

"You stole my husband," she snarled at me and grabbed my ankle, pulling me to the ground with her. "You will not steal my dignity."

At that, I had to laugh and leaped up, still keeping my foot on her and I offered my hand to her. She looked surprised, but she was pretty dumb, because she took it and I threw her with all my might.

With any luck, she'd end up in at least the next town, maybe even the next country, we had at least five minutes.

I turned to Edward, and he enclosed me in his arms, kissing me passionately.

"I missed you so much," I breathed into his lips and he just deepened the kiss more.

We didn't need to pull away for air, but he pulled back anyway,

"I missed you, too," he told me. "I love you."

"Bella."

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Bella."

I replied, "No, I'm fine-"

"BELLA!"

I turned around to give Alice a piece of my mind, but changed my mind when I saw her expression.

"They're coming," she whispered. "They're coming."

"NO!" Edward roared and snatched me back into his arms.

"She went to them," Alice said, her voice breaking. "She told them to kill us."

I asked, "_WHO?"_

"They don't need an excuse," Edward murmured. "They can just make up some infantile story about us, and everyone will believe it."

Esme looked flustered, "Oh!" she breathed, obviously realising who they were talking about.

Was I the only one who DIDN'T?!

"_WHO?!"_ I screeched, spinning Alice round to face me.

Her bottom lip quivered, so I knew that if she could – she would be in tears right now.

"They're coming for us," she whispered. Well, yes, I'd already heard that.

But WHO?

Alice looked away, seeing things I couldn't even imagine,

"The Volturi."


	9. The Battle For Edward

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight – Stephenie Meyer does!**

Rose gaped, "You're joking me, right?" she hissed fiercely.

Carlisle spoke for the first time, "We will face them, then," he concluded and everybody turned to stare at him.

I looked up from the ground and caught Carlisle's intelligent eyes, "I agree," I said quietly.

"Hell, yeah!" Emmett boomed, punching me lightly in the shoulder. "Go Bells!"

I would have laughed – but the sound got stuck in my throat.

"Will you marry me?" Edward smiled down at me. "Please?"

I practically jumped twenty feet into the air, "Um…" I said quietly.

I told him I'd think about it, but truly, there was still a lot of stuff I wanted to do … I wasn't ready to get _married _even at twenty three years old – not that I aged properly. But being brought up out of wedlock, I'd been taught to be careful when it comes to marriage, so can you blame me for being reluctant?

They gained on us, their dark capes whistling and blowing in the ferocious wind. I gripped Edward's hand even tighter when I saw Diana, not out of fright…But just to show her, really.

I recognised all the Volturi – they had been in the picture in Carlisle's study - but not just for that reason.

Diana hissed lowly, and Aro threw her a confused look. She just slowly shook her head with a bitter smile plastered on her pretty face.

Caius grinned wolfishly at Edward, clearly seeing a good challenge; Edward just very looked pointedly ahead.

I stepped forward, away from Edward. Cass, Tia and Ethan flanked me defensively; they'd refused to stay out of it.

"Aro," I greeted the leader politely. One thing my coven knew, and the Cullens didn't was that I'd come into contact with the Volturi before.

It was long ago, when Eleazar was still with them, and he'd seen my, Quote (Aro): 'Extremely Exquisite gift."

I had accepted their request for me to join their Coven, but then we'd bet the Western Coven on a job, so I'd left them.

When I'd been with them, they'd found me extremely interesting, especially because of the fact that I wouldn't touch human blood, and went hunting for animal blood, instead. Something I'd picked up from the Cullens.

Aro had actually looked truly _sad. _But they couldn't have stopped me, or kept me, I was too powerful. They'd taught me to fight, as well as Ethan, and they had no advantages against me, with my gift.

Felix and Caius had been sad to see me go, too, who had hit on me the whole time I was in Volterra.

And Jane and Alec, two vampires who'd had hated me at the beginning, didn't want me to go, either. They'd just gotten used to me, and really, the Volturi weren't as bad as everyone made them out to be.

Caius turned to face me and his expression swiftly changed from eagerness to delight,

"Hello, Bella," he smiled handsomely.

I smiled, "Caius," I said, he wasn't all that bad. Aside from the flirting, and living on human blood, he really was a pretty good guy.

Who didn't like Edward one bit.

Felix cleared his throat, "Hey, Bells!" He greeted, glancing from me to Edward and back.

Aw, they were jealous! How cute.

Not.

Seriously, can't anybody here grasp the meaning of _uninterested?_

Aro laughed lightly, "How delightful!" He sang. "Dear Bella, you know the Cullens!"

Edward frowned at the elder Volturi, "You know Bella?"

Aro smiled, his pale, brittle looking – though it certainly was not - face, skin wrinkling, and his dimples – yes, _dimples_ – showing,

"Bella used to be a member of our coven, young Edward!" He crooned.

Edward turned to me, his expression…disgusted, "And you just forgot to mention this to us, Bella?" He hissed.

Tia growled at him – she still hated Edward with every vampiric fibre in her body.

He glared at her – her thoughts were obviously pretty hostile, too – and I jumped to Tia's defence, "Back off, Edward."

"I prefer this Bella," I heard Rose giggle. "She actually told _Edward _to _back off!!!_ Thank you, oh great god!"

Alice laughed her chiming laugh, "I agree," she said softly.

Edward sighed and turned back to Aro, who was watching us with an amused expression on his face.

Aro shook his head, as if to clear it, and said, "Diana says that we should kill you, because you tried to kill her, Bella…this isn't exactly against the law, but is it true?"

I shrugged, "She started it," I replied and Diana's expression turned murderous.

I hadn't got my shield up for anybody but me and my coven, but now I saw the look in Jane's eyes, I threw it over the Olympic Coven, too.

"Jane," I said. "Not yet."

She grinned at me when I said _yet _and I couldn't help but laugh.

Edward snarled at her – what was his problem? This was not the Edward I remembered.

I threw a questioning look at Alice and she tripped lightly to my side,

"He changed after he married Diana, he's become…_mean,_" she explained, sadness colouring her tone. "You've got to help him, Bella, only you can."

Rose walked slowly over, her expression pained as she stared out into the forest,

"I don't think you should marry him," she announced and everybody turned to stare at her, even the Volturi Coven. Then, she added defensively, "Yet!"

Alice nodded slowly, "I don't think you should, _yet,_ either," she agreed. "You love him, Bella, but you love the old him. You need to get the old him back. You're the only one who can!"

Rose put a reassuring arm around my shoulders, "I don't love him, anymore, either," she whispered, so only I could hear. "He's so…different. You have to help."

Jasper spoke from where he stood next to Emmett, "You have to help him, Bella,

Emmet just said, "Huh. Yeah, that would be a good idea." And then he brightened. "So you'll stick around?"

I turned to my coven, who nodded, and I shrugged, "OK, then."

Edward turned to Diana, " I don't want a divorce, anymore," and said to Aro, "Have we come to a conclusion?"

Aro nodded, looking sad at the way Edward was treating me, "I believe so," he turned to the Guard. "There will be no fighting today, young ones."

Felix and Caius were glaring daggers at Edward, but nodded, and followed Aro away, still glowering at Edward.

Edward took Diana into his arms and kissed her sweetly, I sobbed dryly and silently.

Alice and Rose both hugged me, "Don't worry," Rose said and Alice nodded, her pixie hair bouncing.

"You'll be able to do it," she said reassuringly, tapping her head, to show what she meant. "You always have before."

Em laughed his low rumbling chuckle, and said sort of sarcastically, "Let the battle for Edward begin."


	10. Runaway

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight - Stephenie Meyer does!**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been really busy finished my other story, _Betrothed, _and starting it's sequel, _Tainted._**

**I've also been in over my head with school work! **

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

The days went by fast then, faster than I had ever experienced. Our coven stayed with the Cullens, but Edward and Diana were no where to be found.

They disappeared after the meeting with the Volturi

Alice couldn't see them, nobody could find them. But everybody kept assuring me that they'd come back.

After about a week, Rose was getting exasperated.

"What are we going to do?" She cried. "We can't help him if he's run away!"

I sighed, "I'll try find them." I said reluctantly.

"But Bells," Tia said from where she was leaning against Ethan. "Can you handle that? I mean, Diana will be there too...you'll be outnumbered, and what will you do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know," I said quietly. "I'll think about that when I get there."

"I'll come," Emmett volunteered with a wide grin, "I wanna kick some vampire ass!"

"And me," Alice said. "I might have a vision or something, I don't know what they're doing - they're not deciding on anything, so I can't see them - but you never know, they might let slip."

I nodded and Tia, Ethan, and Cass all said simuetaneously, "Me, too!"

"Yeah, we're your coven," Cass said with a smile. "We can't just let you go out on your own."

I smiled in gratitude just as Rose and Jasper said that they'd come, too.

We were off to the wraths of evil.

Where that was?

We didn't have a clue.

"Where do we start?" I turned to Alice, in hope that she might have an idea.

Alice forced a smile. "The meadow."

***********

We were running through the forest, and I ran slower so I could stay near Alice.

"He took her to the _meadow?" _I cried when she announced where we were going first.

"I think so," Alice smiled wryly. "I think he'd thought it'd be the last place we'd look."

"Huh," Emmett grunted. "And I thought my bro had at least _some _brains!"

"What will we do after this?" Cass questioned curiously and I shrugged.

"I really don't know," I said. "If we can find them...we don't even know what to do."

"Get him to look you in the eye," Alice said suddenly with a smile. "It won't be easy, but I think it might work."

"Look me in the eye?" I laughed bitterly. "But he doesn't love me anymore!"

"Of course he does," Jasper said. "He's just scared."

"Edward," Rose giggled, "Is _scared? _Well, i guess i could understand why he would be scared of Bella. After all, she is smokin' hot now."

"Why would Edward be scared of that?" Emmett asked curiously.

"He doesn't like the competition, of course," Rose replied between giggles.

Even Tia and Ethan were laughing by the time we got to the meadow. But the sight there made us stop.

"Ew!" Emmett cried. "Cover your eyes!"

I looked away in disgust, because, let's just say, it wasn't just making out that Edward and Diana had been doing.

They quickly jumped up, pulling their clothes back on in a swift movement, but everybody had already seen.

I turned by back on them. "You," I said, without turning. "Are such a bastard."

As I ran away, I heard Edward say, "Why is she upset?"

"Because, Edward," I heard Alice say, as she began to run after me. _"She's seen the real you."_


	11. Seeing Her Pain

**I do not own Twilight - Stephenie Meyer does!**

**This chapter is rated M for Lemon, my first try at Lemon, so don't read if you don't like... **

**Enjoy.**

I sensed somebody silently following me, and I guessed that it was Alice. So I slowed down and finally came to a full stop, letting my hair fall back from my face, uncovering the pain that showed on it.

"Oh, Bella."

My head jerked to the left with a start and I found myself looking into Edward's honey gold eyes.

"Oh," I said quietly, sobbing dryly. "It's y-you."

"Yes, Bella, it's me," he sighed and his face crumbled in misery. He finally met my eyes and smiled my old favourite crooked smile. "I've really messed up, haven't I?"

I blinked in suprise and then blinked again. And again. "Yes," I frowned in digust, "You really have."

"I-I didn't mean to. I-" He took a deep breath and his jaw tightened as it did when he was angry. I was shocked to realise that he wasn't angry with _me, _he was angry with _himself_.

"I told you the truth, Bella, I still love you. I- I just - It'd been so long. And I thought you were dead when I went back - I went back to check on you." He looked up. "And you were gone. Charlie said you just vanished. He thought you were dead, Bella. _I _thought you were dead."

"You're the one who left me," I mumbled helplessly, trying to remain angry.

And failing terribly when I felt my love's cold hard lips touch mine.

"I missed you so much," he murmured against my lips and I wrapped my arms around him. "Bella..." He sighed happily.

"I missed you, too," I whispered and his pleasantly warm hands reached over to unbutton my top, his lips moving to my neck. I moaned and smiled to myself, thinking how perfect this moment was.

And wishing that I'd come back earlier. But I'd barely remembered him, had I?

He looked at me in question, asking my permission. I didn't answer, but instead dropped my hands to his khakis and his hands unclipped the clasp of my bra. I yanked down his pants so eagerly that he laughed quietly into my lips.

I didn't really care at that moment that he was married. I just wanted him so much - I _needed _him.

"So beautiful..." He whispered, pushing me down onto the ground. It was raining buckets, and yet the moment couldn't have gotten any better. "I love you so much, Bella..."

Edward ripped off my skirt - literally - and then my panties. I yanked off his boxers.

I gasped as I felt his hardness hit my thigh and he paused at my entrance, I guess savouring the moment. I just wanted him in me.

He pushed into me, hard, and I cried out in pleasure. His hips bucked against mine and his tongue flicked one of my hard nipples, then slid over my breasts.

"Bella!" He yelled, his voice echoing off into the forest. He grabbed my hips and pushed me harder, causing me to moan.

I felt myself coming and he came almost immediately after me.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered into my neck, panting. "So, so much."

I smiled. "I love you, too."


	12. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight - Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Ack! We're at the end already! How did this happen?**

**Thank you for all your wonderful support! **

**Love ya'll! Hope you enjoy.**

I felt the rain hit my face lightly and run down my cheeks, I savoured the sensation of it on my skin.

"Bella…" Edward murmured for the millionth time and I rolled over so I could gently press my finger to his lips.

_Those soft, protective, yet strong and possessive lips..._

_Focus, Bella, _I ordered myself. _Edward needs you._

"I understand," I interrupted him, "everything. I understand that you're sorry. I understand that you're thankful. And I told you. I forgive you."

Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile. "Thank you," he whispered, "so much…after I left you…you just can't understand how much it crushed me. It tore me apart, especially when I found out you were dead – and after four years of moping – hardly any time for a heartbroken vampire, yet it was still eternity…I decided I need to do something. _Anything!"_

_"_I even considered going to the Volturi – I had a plan and everything. But Alice was onto me and I can't fight my own _siblings. _They accepted Diana at first – she'd had a tragic past, abandoned, raped and stabbed by her husband."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and ran his hand through his hair – that exasperated gesture that I had missed so much. "I felt sorry for her, okay? But then one thing led to another…and I guess it was just for… getting my mind off of you. But it didn't work – so I just needed her for the…"

He paused. "I don't know. I was just on standby…A robot." He tried to smile.

I smiled back widely and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"We better get back…" I let my voice trail off and he sighed.

"I suppose so."

I grinned at him. "You know...Since I was changed, I've been pretty strong." I winked. "And fast."

His muscles flexed in anticpation. "Is that a challenge, Miss Swan?" His grin was genuine this time.

"I believe so."

I ran off and heard the soft gaining of footsteps behind me. I went faster, understanding now how Edward hadn't hit the trees and thinking how stupid it had been that I had been scared of this when I was human.

Not before long we were at the meadow and Diana stood in the middle of it, a vicious snarl escaping her throat when she saw me. Her blonde curls danced.

I shook my head.

She frowned at me, "You just stole my husband. AGAIN! You had fuckin' sex with him, and now you're saying you WON'T fight me?" She crouched down. "You whore!"

I stayed upright, staring her right in the eye. "He's not your husband."

She snarled at me and in an inhuman movement she grasped my hands and had her teeth at my neck.

I heard Alice murmur from somewhere behind Diana, "Well done, Bella. Remember. Calm."

Diana snarled again and her teeth clamped over my neck. I screamed.

It all happened very quickly then.

Two figures shot out from the trees, fire blazed before my eyes and there was an ear-piercing scream.

I ran over to Edward and buried my face into his chest. "I'm sorry."

He lifted my chin, "For what?"

I bit my lip, glancing at the blaze and then my friends' kind faces as they retreated back. They waved and I smiled in thank-you.

I turned back to Edward. "I just called the Volturi on your ex-wife."

"She deserved it" was Edward's soft reply.

I smiled and buried my face into his chest again. I felt him pick me up, bridal-style, and then we were moving.

"How did you get them to do that, anyway?" He asked conversationally. "Felix, Caius, Aro, even _Jane _was there!"

I sighed. "I didn't get them to do anything. I used to be in the Volturi - it's a well known fact that you back up your Coven when they're in danger. They love me, Jane, Felix, Caius, even Aro. They were my best friends in a time of lonliness. They still stick up for me and I still stick up for them, even if I left them."

I felt myself being put down and found myself face to face with Ethan, Tia and Cass.

"Oh..." I whispered. "Thank you so much for your help. I love you guys."

Cass squealed and soon we were all enclosed in a group hug. It was a very Alice thing to do and I wished that there was some way my Coven could stay with me.

"I can't leave you..." I murmured and unwound myself from Tia and Cass' clutching arms. Ethan grinned and stepped back.

"You don't have to," was Tia's simple reply, but I could see excitement bright in her eyes. "We're joining the Olympic Coven!"

Alice and I squealed in unison and then I found my old sister looking at me with an adorable smile on her face.

"This is perfect!" She cried and hugged me tightly. Everybody laughed.

It was true, though. Everything _was _perfect.


End file.
